


Cabin Fever

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam and his SEAL team are looking after Callen after rescuing him on a mission gone bad.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Small Fandom Flash community challenge "There Was Only One Bed". Literally just written and posted this. At the moment, it is all that exists and I have no idea if I will expand on it in future.

The safe house they’d been sent to was an old, isolated farmhouse. The outside didn’t look like much, but once they got inside, it was clean and well-kept. Sam had his arm around Callen’s waist, helping him stay upright. He lowered the other man to the couch, while the rest of the team checked out the property.

“All clear Chief,” Banks reported.

Sam nodded. “Set up a watch schedule,” he ordered. “I’m going to stay with Callen.”

“Yes sir,” Banks agreed. “There’s two bedrooms, so whoever is off watch will share one and you can take the other with Callen.”

“Only one bathroom though,” Rodrigues chipped in.

“We’ll manage,” Carson, the fourth member of the team told him. “We can always piss in the woods.”

That earned chuckles from Rodrigues and Banks. It wasn’t like they didn’t have to rough it on most missions anyway.

Sam turned back to Callen, who was slumped against the couch, eyes closed. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you horizontal and I’ll check that wound properly.”

“I knew you were just after my body,” Callen said with a lazy smirk, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Sam snorted, while the rest of the team laughed at the remark. “That’s definitely what it is.”

Callen opened his eyes with a heavy sigh and held out a hand to Sam. “You put me down here, you’ll have to get me back up.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but grasped Callen’s forearm and pulled him to his feet easily. Callen leaned his weight on Sam as they slowly crossed the small space to the bedroom Banks had indicated. Sam swung the door open, then stopped in the entrance.

“What?” Callen bumped against the door frame and grunted in pain.

Sam guided him through the door. “Sorry,” he said automatically. He hadn’t been expecting there to only be one bed in the room, though it made sense really. And it was a pretty big bed, plenty of room for two.

Callen didn’t seem to notice or care, as Sam helped him to lie down and then fiddled with his jeans.

“You okay?” Sam asked, watching him struggle with the buttons.

Callen gave him a sideways glance. “I uh, I guess,” he said and quickly pushed the jeans down, lifting his hips as he did so.

Sam had turned away to take the medical bag that Banks had brought him, so he was a bit shocked when he turned back and realized Callen wasn’t wearing underwear. Callen blushed when he caught Sam looking and hastily reached for a pillow to cover his modesty.

“Sorry.” They both spoke at the same time, then laughed when they realized what they’d done and it broke the tension in the room.

Sam came over and set down the bag, quickly pulling out the items he’d need to treat the bullet wound in Callen’s leg.

“At least it was mostly a graze, rather than a penetrating wound,” Sam commented. “This isn’t the best place to carry out surgery.”

Callen snorted and Sam looked up. “What?” he asked.

Callen smirked and Sam frowned. Then he realized what he’d said and shook his head. “What are you, eight or something?”

Callen didn’t say anything, which Sam was beginning to realize was normal for the guy. So he just went back to laying out supplies, then cleaned his hands thoroughly. He picked up the towel Banks had given him and tucked it under Callen’s leg.

“This will sting,” he warned, as he picked up the saline solution, then began pouring it into the nasty gouge the bullet had torn along Callen’s calf.

Callen hissed, but didn’t flinch and when Sam glanced up, his eyes were closed and he was frowning, lips pressed together. Sam wondered why he was so intent on remaining silent, but didn’t say anything. 

Once he was satisfied the wound was clean, Sam made quick work of covering and dressing it. He was well practiced at this sort of treatment, so he knew how to keep his touch light and impersonal. When he was finished, he looked up at Callen again. The other man was clutching the pillow tightly, eyes still pressed closed. 

“All done,” Sam told him.

Callen blinked at him, blue eyes wide and Sam gave him a small smile. “We have some Advil,” he said, fishing the pack out of the bag. “It’ll help against any possible infection and fever.”

Callen nodded, so Sam handed them over. Before he could offer to get him some water, Callen dry swallowed two of the pills, before handing the package back to Sam.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, eyes drifting closed again.

“No problem,” Sam said, then winced at how hearty he sounded. “Why don’t you stay here and rest for now, I’ll see what there is to eat.”

Callen didn’t reply, but gave a bare nod and Sam quickly cleared everything away, finishing by taking the towel. “Want me to see if there’s any clothes?” he asked.

Callen’s eyes barely opened. “’M fine,” he mumbled and with some wriggling, got beneath the covers of the bed.

Sam forced himself not to watch, instead setting his bag aside and heading for the door. Sharing the room with Callen knowing he was half-naked was going to be a challenge. Callen’s earlier comment might have been a joke, but Sam had noticed how good looking he was right from the beginning. He was going to have keep himself under tight control to ensure he didn’t have a reaction that Callen wouldn’t appreciate when they were stuck in this farmhouse for an unknown period of time while they waited for their extraction.

And with that thought firmly in mind, Sam refused to look back as he left the bedroom in search of food.


End file.
